Modern communication systems have an array of capabilities, including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, systems that enable users to share and collaborate in creating and modifying various types of documents and content may be integrated with multimodal communication systems providing different kinds of communication and collaboration capabilities. Such integrated systems are sometimes referred to as Unified Communication (UC) systems.
While UC systems provide for increased flexibility in communications, they also present a number of implementation challenges. For instance, UC data flows are typically routed over networks that are unaware of attributes of the individual flows. Thus, challenges arise in selecting an optimum routing path for a UC data flow, and in responding to changes in signal quality across a data path for a UC data flow.